


Sweet Pleasure

by gayziams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayziams/pseuds/gayziams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>note: lowercase intended </p>
<p>"i love lollipops! do you have anymore sweets?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Niall make sure you take good care of your brother while we're gone please!" Niall's mother told him for what seemed like the millionth time. he's 20. You'd think there would be some trust.

"I got it. I promise, he'll be fine". Niall's mother kissed both Harry and Niall on the cheek before heading out the door with Niall's step father.

He watched them through the window, his fingertips tapping across the wood of the nearest counter. His mother was happy, and thats all he ever wanted for her. The thought brought an upwards incline to his lips.

"can we watch tv?!" Harry called from the entertainment room. Niall's mom and stepdad did indeed have a big house. 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and the kitchen brought Niall's cooking passion to life. The entertainment room was by far the best though; consisted of a home theatre and foosball and billiards. The soda and popcorn machine weren't bad either.

Niall dragged his hand through his hair, letting his fingers massage his head, and walked into the room where Harry was sprawled on one of the recliner chairs, remote in one hand and soda in another.

"Put on whatever you want," Niall looked down at him and sat in the chair beside his. Harry's eyes twinkled up with excitement and he started flipping through the movies on the screen.

Niall doesn't spend much time with Harry. Harry is about to be 10 years old and Niall has been in college 2 years, Not to mention he spent most of his high school years hanging with friends, so Harry was never at the top of priority list. He feels bad about it sometimes. That is his brother after all, even if its just step brother.

Harry picks The Smurfs movie and Niall can already tell it's going to be a long 2 weeks.

He doesn't even watch the movie, he just stares at his brother. The way he is so intrigued by the movie warms up Niall's heart. The burning sensation he is feeling isn't coming from his heart though.

Quickly Niall looks down at his lap and yes, he's hard.

"I- I'll be right back," He doesn't wait for a response but runs off to the nearest of the 4 bathrooms. All he can think about while solving his "problem" is Harry's stupid goofy grin.

"This is definitely bad"


	2. Chapter 2

Niall goes back in the room and feels more awkward than ever. He sits down again in the seat beside Harry, fingers trembling, and his mind reminding of him of what he just did. His teeth bite his lower lip and he turns towards Harry. Harry’s undivided attention is focused on the movie, lips parted just a little, and his face soft and smooth. 

Niall just wants him to stop. He wants him to stop looking like that; so innocent, so focused. 

The rest of the movie passed this way. Niall was thinking of all the things Harry shouldn't be doing and Harry kept doing them unconscious of his behavior. He was just a kid after all and Niall was his older step brother.Step brother but brother no less. 

When the movie did end, Harry turned his goofy grin towards his older brother. Niall really took in his appearance. His hair of poppy curls were drooped all over his face, his eyes looked tired but beautiful no doubt. 

“What do we do now?” Harry’s tiny voice does many things to Niall. 

Honestly, Niall had no idea what to do now. He’s never taken care of a kid, not anyone but himself. He put on his dramatic thinking face which made Harry’s whole face light up and his lips twisted upwards, eyes beaming. 

“How about we go to the candy store?” Harry lets out a girlish squeal and nods so much, Niall though his head would fall off.   
“You go get your shoes and I’ll wait right here,” Niall tells Harry and Harry is out the room faster than Niall is when food is called. 

Niall chuckles to himself, thinking how truly adorable Harry was. There was goodness in that, but also so many bad things. Niall really needed to pull it together. That is his brother!

Niall heard Harry’s feet running down the stairs. Harry was indeed ready; Beanie on, shoes on, and an incredibly nice sweater on. 

Damn, he looks as if he’d taste so much better than candy, Niall thought to himself. He didn't know if he should kick himself now or laugh at how fucking crazy he was. Maybe both. Haha he was fucked up. 

“Let's go, shall we?” Niall held the door open as Harry walked out and made sure the door was locked before walking to his car. Harry at his side. His car was a really nice, and expensive BMW. Obviously his parents got it for him, but hey you dont pass up an offer on a free car. 

He unlocked the car, Harry got in the passenger seat and Niall quickly followed in the driver’s seat. The nearest candy store was a couple miles up the road and he was in no hurry. Niall turned on the radio, turned to Harry who was smiling at his music choice, and backed out of the house driveway. Niall took a detour, and by detour he means: He got lost. Getting lost was actually an easy thing for him, his school was 2 hours from London and he hasn't really been here in a while. Harry starts talking. 

“Niall, what am I supposed to call you?” Harry’s voice rang in Niall’s ears like a sweet symphony. 

“What do you mean?” The question made him curious. He pulls up on a curve and gives h is whole attention to Harry. 

“I mean you’re not my real brother. So I dont know if I'm supposed to call you brother or not”   
“Hmm.. That is true. It doesn't matter you know. I’m still your brother. But do you really want to call me something else? Like a nickname?” Niall knew how innocent Harry was and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. 

“Yeahh! I want a nickname for you. And you can give me one!” Harry’ was nearly jumping out of his seat because of pure excitement and how happy he was. 

Niall was fucked up but he said it anyways.   
He pretended to be thinking, hand on his jaw and dramatic thinking look on his face. Harry stared up at him curious and intrigued. 

“Do you like fairy tales?” Harry nods.   
“Do you like Cinderella or any one like that?”   
“Yes yes. They're my favorites! The beautiful princess falls in love with the handsome prince,” Harry’s face illuminates. Niall being so close to him could literally feel the happiness radiating from his skin. He thought Harry was so innocent and sweet. 

“Okay so how about my nickname for you will be.. Princess?” Niall asks slowly thinking Harry will instantly reject it and get mad. Instead, Harry grins a big grin, green eyes lighting up more than ever.

“Yay! But what will my nickname for you be?” Niall pretended to think again.   
“Oh me? My nickname will be Daddy. Just call me daddy.” 

Harry looked up at him, curious look his face but then smiled.

“Okay Daddy,” He grins and Niall wants to punch himself. 

He started up the car again and started driving again, but he couldn't think.the only thing he could think about was that the perfect, little boy, who was his step brother next to him was calling him ‘daddy’. That was his biggest kink. 

“daddy, when are we going to get there?” 

Fuck Niall was so turned on right now. He wanted to kick himself for torturing himself like this.


	3. Chapter 2

Niall goes back in the room and feels more awkward than ever. He sits down again in the seat beside Harry, fingers trembling, and his mind reminding of him of what he just did. His teeth bite his lower lip and he turns towards Harry. Harry's undivided attention is focused on the movie, lips parted just a little, and his face soft and smooth.

Niall just wants him to stop. He wants him to stop looking like that; so innocent, so focused.

The rest of the movie passed this way. Niall was thinking of all the things Harry shouldn't be doing and Harry kept doing them unconscious of his behavior. He was just a kid after all and Niall was his older step brother.Step brother but brother no less.

When the movie did end, Harry turned his goofy grin towards his older brother. Niall really took in his appearance. His hair of poppy curls were drooped all over his face, his eyes looked tired but beautiful no doubt.

"What do we do now?" Harry's tiny voice does many things to Niall.

Honestly, Niall had no idea what to do now. He's never taken care of a kid, not anyone but himself. He put on his dramatic thinking face which made Harry's whole face light up and his lips twisted upwards, eyes beaming.

"How about we go to the candy store?" Harry lets out a girlish squeal and nods so much, Niall though his head would fall off.

"You go get your shoes and I'll wait right here," Niall tells Harry and Harry is out the room faster than Niall is when food is called.

Niall chuckles to himself, thinking how truly adorable Harry was. There was goodness in that, but also so many bad things. Niall really needed to pull it together. That is his brother!

Niall heard Harry's feet running down the stairs. Harry was indeed ready; Beanie on, shoes on, and an incredibly nice sweater on.

Damn, he looks as if he'd taste so much better than candy, Niall thought to himself. He didn't know if he should kick himself now or laugh at how fucking crazy he was. Maybe both. Haha he was fucked up. 

"Let;s go, shall we?" Niall held the door open as Harry walked out and made sure the door was locked before walking to his car. Harry at his side. His car was a really nice, and expensive BMW. Obviously his parents got it for him, but hey you dont pass up an offer on a free car.

He unlocked the car, Harry got in the passenger seat and Niall quickly followed in the driver's seat. The nearest candy store was a couple miles up the road and he was in no hurry. Niall turned on the radio, turned to Harry who was smiling at his music choice, and backed out of the house driveway. Niall took a detour, and by detour he means: He got lost. Getting lost was actually an easy thing for him, his school was 2 hours from London and he hasn't really been here in a while. Harry starts talking.

"Niall, what am I supposed to call you?" Harry's voice rang in Niall's ears like a sweet symphony.

"What do you mean?" The question made him curious. He pulls up on a curve and gives h is whole attention to Harry.

"I mean you're not my real brother. So I dont know if I'm supposed to call you brother or not"

"Hmm.. That is true. It doesn't matter you know. I'm still your brother. But do you really want to call me something else? Like a nickname?" Niall knew how innocent Harry was and he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Yeahh! I want a nickname for you. And you can give me one!" Harry' was nearly jumping out of his seat because of pure excitement and how happy he was.

Niall was fucked up but he said it anyways.

He pretended to be thinking, hand on his jaw and dramatic thinking look on his face. Harry stared up at him curious and intrigued.

"Do you like fairy tales?" Harry nods.

"Do you like Cinderella or any one like that?"

"Yes yes. They're my favorites! The beautiful princess falls in love with the handsome prince," Harry's face illuminates. Niall being so close to him could literally feel the happiness radiating from his skin. He thought Harry was so innocent and sweet.

"Okay so how about my nickname for you will be.. Princess?" Niall asks slowly thinking Harry will instantly reject it and get mad. Instead, Harry grins a big grin, green eyes lighting up more than ever.

"Yay! But what will my nickname for you be?" Niall pretended to think again.

"Oh me? My nickname will be Daddy. Just call me daddy."

Harry looked up at him, curious look his face but then smiled.

"Okay Daddy," He grins and Niall wants to punch himself.

He started up the car again and started driving again, but he couldn't think.the only thing he could think about was that the perfect, little boy, who was his step brother next to him was calling him 'daddy'. That was his biggest kink.

"daddy, when are we going to get there?"

Fuck Niall was so turned on right now. He wanted to kick himself for torturing himself like this.


	4. Chapter 4

When it starts to get dark outside, they head back to the house. The car ride is full of singing and joy. Harry's voice is incredible. It sounds even better when Niall harmonizes with him.   
A perfect match. 

Niall takes off his shoes and leaves them by the door. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a tall glass, then searches all the cabinets and finds it ; wine. 

His day hasn't been an easy one; not in the taking care of Harry sense but wishing Harry would take care of him sense. 

He pours his glass of wine, goes to the living room, and literally drops on the couch. Nothing better than wine and misery. 

Harry is on the opposite couch playing with the remote. His tongue is sticking out and he has such a delicate look mixed with concentration. 

Niall observes him carefully; every twitch and every move. Harry is as oblivious as any child would be. He doesn't look up, he doesn't catch Niall's longing look. He's just continues to play with the remote and TV. 

Niall's body feels like it's on fire. He is physically aching and he can't do anything about it. He just gets up and pour himself some more wine after drinking the last one, in one gulp. 

He does it again.   
And again.   
He does it until he forgets he's at glass number 13 or 14. 

Harry had noticed the many times Niall got up but that's all he did; notice. He paid him no mind whatsoever. Instead, Harry focused on finding the right thing to watch on TV. Niall watched him intently. 

"Niall do you have anymore sweets?" Harry smiles up goofily at his step brother. It's the first time he's paid attention to Niall in over 2 hours. 

Niall is a bit more than tipsy right now so he can't help himself.   
"Sorry babe, I don't have anymore candy. But I have a different kind of lollipop you'll like" 

Harry's eyes beam and his whole face lights up at the thought of sweets. He tries to persuade Niall by being extra nice.   
"Can I have it? Please daddy?" In that same moment, Harry scurries up from the opposite couch and basically goes and jumps on Niall's lap. He's far too close to Niall's groin and it's not helping the burning sensation there. Niall keeps getting more and more turned on. 

"Fuck," Niall whispers under his breath , "Babe you can have whatever you want". He gently places the glass of wine on the table and takes Harry's hand in his own. 

He doesn't know what he's doing or what he's going to do but he has to do something.   
Niall stares deeply at Harry, as if he were in a trance. Harry's green eyes and innocent look made him so irresistible. Niall wanted him so badly. 

"Let's go lay down for a while, yeah?" Niall looks at his watch; it's blurry but he can make out that it's 10:15 pm.

Harry looked confused but agreed anyways. He let Niall drag him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Niall almost falls and trips over a few times but he doesn't care. 

Niall walks into Harry's room and pulls Harry's hand toward the bed. Niall lays down and Harry joins him a second later. Niall lays down closest to the wall, his back turned towards it. He stares at Harry giving him his undivided attention but Harry just stares back. 

"Harry, do you consider yourself a big boy?" Niall asks him, breaking the silence. 

Harry nods rapidly. 

"Is there any girl in school you might like? You can talk to me about all that stuff you know," Niall tells him in a soothing voice. In reality, Niall just wants to know if anyone sparks his interest. 

Harry is quiet for a minute, pondering the question. He shakes his head 'No' 

The relief in Niall's mind is instantaneous. He finds it ridioucnfor feeling relief. 

"Girls are gross," Harry giggles. Niall let's out a breath and chuckles at the boy. 

"Oh so you don't want to kiss a girl?" Niall questions Harry who shakes his head vigorously. 

"Never in a billion years!" Harry says in his squeaky voice. 

Niall laughs at him, Harry knew just how to cheer him up.

"Only kiss someone if you really love them," Niall advises Harry. He lays a hand on Harry's soft curls. 

"I give mommy and daddy kisses because I love them! But I love you too. Should I give you kisses?" The question throws Niall off and he's at a loss for words. 

"I-I guess. If y-you w-w-want" 

Harry shrugs and leans over to place a big sloppy kiss on the side of Niall'a cheek. 

Niall's whole face tingles as soon as it's over. 

He's completely aroused now, his eyes filled with lust and want. 

"Now let me give you a kiss," Niall whispers to Harry in a seductive manner.


End file.
